


Rainy Night

by textonym



Series: College AU Things [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, more hetero shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 10:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10011800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/textonym/pseuds/textonym
Summary: This takes place in the same series as "Anatomy Lesson" --





	

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in the same series as "Anatomy Lesson" --

Angelica runs, her rain boots are squeaking every time her feet hit the ground. Water splashes into her boots, shit, her feet are soaked. Short rain boots really aren’t practical, why do they have to be so cute? She doesn't care, she wants to get out of the rain as soon as possible. Finally, she gets to Thomas’ apartment building and lets herself in with the key he gave her. When she opens his door, he's inside, lying on the couch doing absolutely nothing which infuriates her further because she's been running through a rain storm just to get here and it's like he doesn't even care and and and-

“Hey,” Thomas says from the couch. “Raining?”

“Yeah.” she sniffles. She doesn't know if she’s crying or if her face is just wet and her nose is dripping from the rain. “It's pretty bad.”

Thomas gets up, actually looks at Angelica, and-  
“Oh my god you look horrible.”

“Thank you.”

“No, I meant- Are you alright? You're shaking, here.” he picks up a towel from his clean laundry pile that he hasn't gotten around to putting away yet. “It's clean.”

“Thanks.” she shivers as he wraps the towel around her. Angelica kicks her rain boots off, water spilling onto the floor, and then shrugs off the towel. She peels off her coat which had stuck to her skin with the water. “I'm so upset.” she says, voice shaking. “This jacket was supposed to be waterproof and look!”

“That's ridiculous. If it says it’s waterproof it should be.”

“I know.” she says and starts crying.

“Alright come here.” Thomas says and walks into his bedroom. He picks out some sweatpants and a shirt for her. “Here.”

“Oh.” Angelica peels off her other clothes, her jeans were soaked through enough that the dye was running on her skin, and her shirt was probably ruined. Her socks are soaked through, too, no thanks to her rain boots. She dries off and pulls on Thomas’ clothes. “Thanks.”

“Do you want some tea? Do you need to shower?”

“I… I don't know.”

“Babe,” Thomas takes Angelica’s very cold hand. “Why didn't you tell me it was so bad out? Why didn't you call me? I would have came to you so you wouldn't have to walk in the rain.”

“Because we had planned dinner here and I didn't want to ruin it.” she starts crying. “But I did anyway.”

“You wouldn't have ruined anything.” Thomas picks up one of the blankets off his bed and wraps it around Angelica. “And you haven't.”

“I'm so upset.” she says again. At that moment she glances into the mirror. “Ugh my fucking hair is ruined!”

“It's not that bad. You look nice.”

Angelica remains standing there shivering for a minute.

“Do you want some soup?” Thomas offers. “I think I have, um,” he walks to the kitchen. “Here, babe, want me to heat this up for you?” he calls.

“Sure.” she mumbles.

“Is that a yes?”

“Yes.” she says back, louder. 

“Okay I got it.” he smiles. 

While Thomas is cooking, Angelica goes into the bathroom, taking with her her makeup bag from her soaked backpack. Thank God its waterproof. Really waterproof. 

“Oh nooo,” she mumbles, trying to pick out the wet pieces in her hair and brush everything back in the right spots. Then she tries to freshen up her makeup at least a little, applying more lipstick and wiping up her smeared mascara. “Okay, that's better.” she says after a minute. She walks back out to the kitchen to eat.

“Here you go, lovely.” Thomas smiles, setting the bowl on the table, next to a cup of tea. 

“Thanks.” she smiles and sits down. Thomas sits next to her. 

“How was your classes today?”

“Boring as hell,” Angelica laughs. “What about you?”

“Yeah, same. I had this writing assignment that I forgot about and it was so ridiculous but I did it in like 5 minutes and I got an A on it so,” he laughs. “That was good.”

“You're so smart.” Angelica giggles. Thomas leans forward and kisses her forehead. “What do you want to do tonight?”

“Just hang out?” he laughs. “Watch reruns of One Life to Live?”

 

“Of course,” Angelica rolls her eyes. “You’re so obsessed with that show.”

“I never know what’s going to happen, even though I’ve watched it like six times. Like- when Natalie and Evangeline fight about that Caucasian guy.”

“Ugh. I think you’re in love with Evangeline.”

“I think I am too.” he laughs.

“Thomas! You’re supposed to be in love with me!” Angelica frowns. Actually, more like pouts.

“I’m kidding. I am in love with you lovely.” Thomas smiles and touches Angelica’s face.

“Hm. Okay, good.” she smiles back and kisses him. 

Thomas notices Angelica is still shaking. “Do you wanna take a shower? To warm up I mean?”

“Hm I suppose you think you'll be invited.”

“Well this is my apartment,” he says, then, “But I won't bother you if you don't want me to.”

Angelica finishes eating and shivers. “Yeah I think I'll shower really quick.”

“Okay. I'll be here when you get out. Unless you-”

“No.” she laughs. 

“Okay.” he laughs with her, “I'll be here.”  
Angelica smiles and walks into Thomas’ bathroom. She has a whole shelf in his closet overtaken with her shower things and other products, some clothes, and period things. She quickly prepares herself for the shower and then gets in under the hot water, okay, this is a lot better than freezing. Now she doesn't want to get out. Eventually, she does, dries herself in a towel, then pulls on a bathrobe and goes into Thomas’ bedroom. She gets into his bed and pulls all the blankets up over her head.

“Hey.” Thomas says, walking in. “What are you doing?” he laughs.

“Goodnight.”

“What? No, come on. You can't go to sleep yet.”

“But I'm sleepy.”

“I know, but, then you won't be tired when you want to actually sleep.”

“Ugh.” she mumbles. 

Thomas slides into the bed next to her, on top of the blankets. “Wake up.” he says, teasing her. “I thought we were gonna eat dinner.”

“I just ate.”

“You had like half a cup of soup. That's not dinner.”

“What is there for dinner then?”

“I was gonna make chicken. Is that okay?”

“Yeah what kind?”

“Just on the stove. What kind of spices do you want though?”

“Eh, whatever. You're the cooking expert in this relationship.” 

“I guess so.” Thomas takes Angelica’s hand and kisses it, then starts to get up, but she doesn't let go of him.

“Nooo,” she says in a whiny voice, “Don't go.”

“But I have to make dinner,” he laughs.

“Please don't leave me, you're keeping me warm.”

“Ang, don't you wanna eat?”

“Please cuddle me,” she whines. 

“Alright baby,” Thomas laughs and slides under the blankets next to Angelica. “Come here,” he says, putting his arms around her and she wiggles herself into the space between them so there's none left.  
Angelica smiles and kisses Thomas’ nose. “Love you.”

“I love you too.” he laughs. His eyes go down, scanning her, she's just wearing his bathrobe with nothing underneath, if she moved her leg even a little he could see-  
Thomas slowly moves his hand onto Angelica’s thigh, sliding it up. Angelica gasps. She turns around to face him and kisses him again. 

“Mm-” Thomas groans against her mouth quietly, she’s grinding against him, and then pulls back to try to remove his shirt. He quickly pulls off his clothes so he’s matching her nakedness. Angelica slides the bathrobe off her shoulders and pushes Thomas down with her hands on his shoulders.

“Mm,” he gasps again into her mouth, then moves his mouth to her neck. Angelica smiles, moaning, and finally wraps her hand around the base of his dick. 

“Oh, God,” he moans quietly, “Angel,” 

“Yeah,” she says, encouraging him with her hand. “Thomas?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you want to fuck me?”

“I- yes.”

“Hm,” she giggles, removes her hand from him, and waits for him to get a condom from his nightstand drawer. 

“Okay, good?” he asks, positioning himself above her.

“Yeah.” she smiles, touching his hair. Thomas pushes one finger into Angelica, slowly, adds another, deeper, then- “Oh,” Angelica gasps, “Thomas,”

“Are you doing okay?”

“Yeah,” she moans, “Oh God,”

He keeps going with his fingers, makes her gasp and moan and come with her legs shaking for minutes.

“You’re so fucking wet,,” he points out, smiling.

“Mm,” she whines, hits his shoulder, silently asking for more without saying anything. “Please.”

“Whatever you want,” Thomas kisses Angelica’s skin softly, getting the condom over his erection quickly and then sliding himself into her slowly. Angelica feels herself clenching around him and he’s going faster, feeling her too, and she’s moaning and scratching at his back, and he’s breathing her name hard into her ear, and-  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Angelica smiles and lies her head down on Thomas’ chest. He kisses her forehead and sighs.

“My God.” he says, still trying to catch his breath.

She giggles. “That was intense.”

“I know.” he laughs. “Holy shit,”

“I’m sleepy,” she yawns. 

“No, we gotta eat dinner.” he laughs. “That’s what you came over for in the first place.”

“Oh, Sure it was.” she winks. 

Thomas smiles. “I’m gonna make dinner.”

“Okay.” Angelica smiles and kisses Thomas’ hand. Thomas gets up to start cooking, gets dressed, and opens a bottle of wine for himself and Angelica. This would be a good night.


End file.
